New Found Dicoveries
by JadeSerperior
Summary: Being adopted into a family who doesn't give a damn about you hurts...but having your two best friends who love you with all your heart make it better


_**~ Love it penetrates any soul that it carries along, love it transmits in many ways. ~**_

Love has never stopped us before. We love for a reason. Love is there for us for a reason.

It won't matter who you love. What gender they are. What race they are. What age they are or what place they are in this planet. Love won't stop on how you feel for them. Love can't stop them. We all love for a reason, we all feel love. No one can never feel the opposite. They may lie. They may say they don't. But they lie because they're afraid. They fear to love and to be hurt by love. But its the pain and the strength from love alone that keeps us moving and about in this world.

They have said things about how love can tie one to another. Fate. Finding your soulmate. Your everything. Sometimes its hard to find that special person. Most won't be that lucky, going through heartbreaks, trails just to find that certain someone for them. But if that person actually stops and takes a breather once in a while before going back onto what they're searching for, if they're determined, they'll reach the end and find what they were looking for the whole time. Their other half, their heart, their other being that they would be with together until the ends of time.

But sometimes, you don't have to go far to find that certain someone, because while you may go on far to look. You may have been overlooking what you've had the whole time and have had that special someone with you from the very beginning. Sadly, if you over look that too much, you may have looked over them too long and break their heart, wondering why you've never paid any mind to them, when from the whole start. They've loved you the whole time.

Because of this, this alone, it becomes rare to find that special soul mate and love that you have out there in the world.

If you find the one you feel deeply for, cherish the very moments with them. Even if they're not much, or not you're other half, you still should love them just as much. And if you have their heart broken by that person, don't hurt yourself for it. That won't do, because they aren't worth your pain, your tears, your sorrow. Be the strong one, be the one that's proud and hold their head up high, don't ever try to give your tears out. Even if it hurts to look back. Even if it hurts to remember, it'll make you stronger and you should know that. Because once you do truly find _the one_. You will have your heart complete. Never let that thought leave you. Because that should be a thing besides your own self set goals and ideals to help you move on forward. Never stop, just keep moving forward, because it helps us walk through this cruel, cruel world of ours.

Remember and keep this in mind:

You _**are**_ strong.

You _**are**_ proud.

You _**are**_ independent.

_**You **_**are **_**worth it.**_

And if the person you were formally with, could never see that? Then they lost out on the best, male or female they ever had. You were the one that got away from their grasps. Not them.

* * *

Family Bio:

Jade: He is currently 19 years old, he was adopted into the Britles family at a young age. He had lost his mother when he was at the young age of 3, he had kept a few mementos that his mother had left him, even if they weren't much to other pokemon. They meant the world to him, it helped him cope and remember his dear forgotten mother. He would always be seen with bandages around his nose, covering it up mostly. He is a bit...unusual than most Serperiors. The fact that he's a blue scaled Serperior is plainly one obvious thing. The others are some common, yet not odd things. He is rarely a conversationalist when it comes to other people talking to him. His own sister and brother tormented him, as well as some class mates making him become a loner in their school. Though he does have one friend, a Lucario named Lure...a young fellow along with Jade being tormented is a regular thing for both of them, so they both decided to be friends...Lure usually hangs out with him after school by following Jade home almost how a young Growlithe would to anybody.

Lana: 29 year old Galceon, step-sister of Jade. She is the oldest of the family (big surprise). To the eyes of her mother, father, brother and Jade, she's the innocent one and most responsible. But sadly, that's not the case. Behind her whole, 'innocent' act. She really does the opposite of what sister dearest is believed to do. The thing that her parents don't know would blow their emotions through the roof if they ever found out that their only daughter was mating with other males so carelessly. It is a miracle so far that she hasn't even gotten pregnant with a few eevees by now, along with being a Bass on their band, Illusive Souls. Her features are her deep ocean blue bangs that cover her left eye, she usually just flicks it away at times. Her personal features is rare large breasts which are a 39 D cup not as big as her mothers' but still a slight resemblance to her, along with her thick thighs that she had, always played a roll with guys.

Jacklin: 26 year old Lopunny, step-brother of Jade. He is the second oldest in the family. Most of the time he becomes aroused easily mostly because of the amount of porn he looks at or amount of women he hangs around with, mostly for the soul purpose that he dresses like one...and along with being lead Drummer and all, he overall is a crossdresser but...a hell as a good one in Jade's standpoint from minor peeping and some accidental step-ins into his room. Some features is his long Lopunny ears than look a lot like females' his slight girly appearance was caused when his sister used to play dress up with him, though he didn't mind the older he got the more he wanted to become like a girl. He usually wears a baggy tank top and his favorite purple pantie, with the occasional blue shorts though not as short as his sisters' but still around the arousing side for some males. The why he takes to females makes them lower their defences so he can then gain their trust, and then mate with them by complimenting on their appearance and 'inner' (Or as he calls it, 'Sexogic') beauty.

Annabeth: 47 year old Flareon mother, adoptive mother of Jade and loving wife. She has no clue about the things happening between her children, she has unknowingly babied her own children more than Jade, usually forgetting him sometimes. She is usually busy working at her wedding shop, "The Sider". Being a quite attractive woman for her age in Jade's eyes is a wonderful woman; Her features in his own words are, "Outstanding thighs, deep burning eyes, perfectly sized breasts about a 36 E being a slightly 'Husky woman' along with a curvaceous body that I can just eat her up right there." She usually forgets Jade is there and well at somedays she has taken off her clothes in front of him, showing him her beautiful body clearly visible to him. A big fluffy tail to top it all off, which Jade had a small fetish for.

Cole: 39 year old Lopunny father, adoptive father of Jade and Loving husband to Annabeth. Caring father to bit his two children Jacklin and Lana. He is a strong Lopunny male with a build to show he by no means is a weak hearted male. He is a quiet type of male, he is the type of pokemon who believes that speaking with words is usually over-rated,he believes that someone can speak normally by showing what they mean through actions. If he doesn't like it,he would give a pokemon before turning his head in disagreement, obviously not liking it. If he likes something, he will just not and maybe give that a small smile. The way he greets his wife would be a strong heated kiss to show how much he loves her and pet his kids on the head gently in affection,well...both of his blood related children, not Jade. If he sees Jade, which is rarely and on purpose so he wouldn't have to look at him. The reason being is because he rarely saw why he thought of Jade to be in the family, maybe it was because Jade is _**too odd**_. _**Too **_different from them._**Too **_strange to them. Just so _**opposite**_and not like them. Jade felt as if he were...not part of the family, more of forced into the works at a law firm and is an outstanding worker, he can bring in cases to make sure his side works perfectly and his case isn't the one paying or sent to jail. After a hards day at work he usually will go to give his wife a kiss before going to his work room to usually be stuck in there till dinner, where he starts to work on new cases until he is at the point to where he wants to pass out. But on the days off he has, he spends them with his wife usually on the time that they missed,usually having romantic relations or just a night out. Rarely, will they both take the whole family out to dinner to eat together, even if that happens, Jade is usually at home; either by his 'siblings' saying he has unfinished work,getting disapproving looks from both adults, or they forget or he usually invites Lure over, to just hang out and chat, or they're both just playing games in Jade's room.

Friends Bio:

Lure: One of Jade's friends, a young Lucario yet is the same age as Jade but acts like a little kid at times. More a loner like Jade, have a small tear in his left ear mostly from torment and taunting. Having a Black jacket all the time to somewhat hide himself, along with a small satchel with a Pichu dancing on it. Lure sees Jade as a kind natured serpent, he has secretly had a crush on him for a while now, still hiding it. He usually tries to come onto Jade but Jade usually sees it as if he were being friendly. Due to his friends oblivious nature, he still stays close to him,even if he doesn't notice the come ons towards him. Usually every once in awhile he can get the chance to invite Jade over to his home or go to Jade's home, but he doesn't like it there, hating how Jade's family treat him. Wishing he could come over to his house, and stay over for more than a day or two just to be with his crush. His family is nice to Lure, unlike Jade's family. Lure's family is usually a rich family being only one kid in the does wish to woo the interesting blue Serperior, he once gave Jade a small plushie for him that Lure won for him in a game from a town fair. He does seem to be happier each time he does visit Jade,seeing the plushie somewhere in Jade's room. Namely his bed. It's sad that Lure doesn't know that Jade cuddles the plushie every night having the same feelings for him but hides them because of his "family". Lure does have only one other friend besides Jade, Snow who's a female, a bit husky and slightly rough housing for a female, but it is to be expected since she is apart of bear family, and like Ursarings and Teddiursas, they're rough.

Snow/ Snowy: A friend of Lure who is a pretty husky woman, but the sexy husky kind. Enough baby fat that makes them look cute and beautiful. Her and Lure go way back all the way to middle school, they were the bestest of friends still are, she is very kind to him her nature is sweet, nice, and very** Very **caring to everyone she made friends with only Lure, sadly. Her charms grew in Lure's words, "**GREW **very much" she used to be a loner back in the day transferring schools and all, Lure made friends with her since he usually was picked to help the new kid get used to the new school. Every since the "Change" (Adolescence) she grew a lot, she used to be small and a bit shy-looking but, ever since she has changed. Once Lure had taken a picture with Snow ,or Snowy as he calls her, Lure took it to show Jade how she looked, It being early in the morning when Lure had his first stay-in with Jade. Jade took one look at it and waking his groggy opens at her astonishing figure. Her features that made Jade so Astonished was; her bright blue fur that shined in the photo, he hourglass shaped body yet having rarely large breasts a bit larger than his sis's and mother's a 48DD that were covered upon her white tank top, along with her Sky blue hoodie. Her features didn't stop there, her small short shorts that didn't show because of her large hoodie, with a white covered in blue purse topping it off her wonderful paw pads that she always showed (Being that she usually wore slippers). In Lure's words were, "If you were lucky enough and she bent down you're the luckiest man in school, y-you would see her big fluffy round, puffy tail that usually wiggled and since she always put her tail out instead of in. You would spot her blue laced pantie, ohh I-I'm sorry...I-I seem to made you hard..~" Sadly explaining Snows figured always seemed to make Jade aroused for some reason. Lure always used to see Jade shift a bit when Snow sat with them in the Food court at the mall, he wondered why?

* * *

Cole walked into the garage, his car keys jingling slightly as he got them out to unlock the doors. Behind him was his beautiful Flareon wife with his two children. The female Flareon smiled in the direction of her husband's back, happy that he had a day off today. She missed seeing him around a lot. Even though he did come out at night, it wasn't much. He would just give a small grunt of acknowledgement to his family before disappearing into his study. Turning to her two children, noting both Glaceon and Lopunny were quiet and staying behind their mother and father, mumbling softly on what kind of movie they were going to see. It was so typical and cute at how those two would converse, it just made her wonder on where she went wrong on the adopted one. She frowned slightly, she honestly didn't know what that boy was ever up to. He rarely spoke and seemed to be such a heavy burden, she wondered sometimes if it was even a good idea to have brought him into the family.

Snapping her head over and out of her thoughts to her husband, she heard him start the car and unlock the doors, "Okay you two~ Time to get into the car...now hop to it, in in in~!" She smiled and went to the passenger side, smiling to her husband, as their kids,well now grown young adults, went into the back seats, grumbling about how she was too impatient.

Rolling his eyes, the larger male Lopunny sighed, a small noise that was common coming out of him. Turning his head back, he backed out of the garage, giving his two adults who were still children in his eyes, a small look of warning basically saying, 'Don't you two start now' Even if they were growing up too damn fast for him. Arceus...he was getting too old already. Giving them one more look, he backed out of the house and drove off to the movie theater as his family talked amongst themselves on what movie they should see and maybe some dinner in there.

Jade slowly slithered up from his spot in the floor as his adopted family had once again, left him alone in the home. Not surprised, he sighed and slowly slithered to the house, "Such poor people to miss a loyally...respectful...wonderful...Serperior..hahaha!" His meer laugh faded, and sighed, "Ah, fuck it...I'll just call up Lure like always." He swiftly slithered toward, what was their house phone, dialing up Lure's easy cell phone number and waited. The one ring as usual, then a bright "Hey!" Jade responding with, "H-Hey Lure, wanna come over? "Family" left me for a few hours."

Lure replying, "U-Um...sure hu- Jade. J-just with Snow."

"Oh!...U-Um o-okay...h-how about you in-inviting her?..." He said a bit stuttery, his soft pants not heard.

"O-okay fine then...h-hey Snow wanna come with me to visit Jade?"

A quick rustle was heard with a loud murr of hers, "It-It's Jade!"

He breathed in heavily, as she said happily at him, he felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks as he also felt something else slowly start to creep on up him. Her low tone yet high, being a bear and all talking, "Why hello there Jade!~"

"H-h-hey...S-snow, w-wanna cum-come over?~" His voice becoming stuttery, he mentally berated himself about how stupid he probably sounded to her. He felt so embarrassed as his cheeks grew hotter and hotter, along with another two spots.

"Why sure hun!~" Replying to him quickly and happily, not knowing what big effects she was causing for him. In a faint tone Jade heard Lure trying to get his phone back from the large polar bear. "G-give it back!"

"Heh, Alright I'll be waiting here guys!~" He murred as he slowly hanged up on them, sighing in relief as his body lay over the large couch. Noticing his red tips coming from his slit, groaning in the slight annoyance of "them both" simply forcing them back into his deep slit.

Meanwhile; with both Lure and Snow, their little fight over their phone had come to a stop. Lure pouting at Snow as he asked, "Why did you...not give me it...you know I like him..." He seemed a bit upset at her, then slowly reaching over to the table that they sat on in the food court tapping her small ear.

She replied with a small grin, "Well.~ I know you like him, which I want you to promise me you'll tell him this time!~ I mean it Lure!~" She slowly got up, a few older High School Seniors whistling at her, growling in slight irritation Snow gave them a fake smile before she sent an icy wind to their undersides making them flail and run. Groaning as she picked up her purse from the ground, she slowly put it over her left shoulder and looped it to the right side of her waist and spoke with a happy smile, "Wanna go walking? I mean it is just a small walk over then a hill.~" Lure chuckled knowingly, grabbing his satchel, just like the polar bear, he looped it to the right side of his waist and pushing in his seat as he got up. "Um...sure...you feel like running, Snowy?~" His tone was shy yet challenging.

She nodded with a smug grin, then saying, "Maybe...until no one can see these, bounce." She laughed softly and poked at her breasts. Squeezing them a few times, not noticing as a few pokemon stared at her squeeze them. Looking around, she seemed a bit upset at her appearance. Hearing a small noise from the male, she looked down as Lure held out a paw towards her. She accepted it with a smile as wrapped her arm around his. The Lucario was a bit shy, but he walked with her as they walked through the doors of the outer mall. They both continued to walk down the sidewalk, holding arms even as they stopped. The large bear pokemon gave the jackal pokemon a large hug that was soon combined with a long kiss on his small lips holding it for a while as their cheeks became a bit heated in embarrassment and shyness. Slowly breaking the kiss, both stared each other at their eyes for a bit, her dark magenta eyes staring into his own bright brown eyes. The jackal blushed darkly and asked softly in astonishment, "W-why...did you-?"

She waited but soon noticed, he trailed off shyly, not even knowing what else to say. She responded a bit flustered herself, "I-I... just kinda wanted to thank you... for all of these years helping me get through school and all..." She gave him another soft, but surprisingly swift, kiss before walking again. Still flustered by the kiss, Lure just continued to walk, trying not to think about the warm tingling feeling from his mouth, absently wondering what it would feel like if Jade kissed him. Holding arms they slowly skipped on together, the gay little Lucario felt regular and more free spirited, along with the large Cubchoo, her cute figure not making an attraction to him just in the smallest bit.

After skipping for a bit down the sidewalk, they had reached Jade's house. Seeing the upper window's light on, it showed both Lucario and Cubchoo that he was in fact home. The two knocked upon the door, both heard with their good hearing him slither down to answer the door. As Jade answered the door saying a brief, "Hey-" he was then interrupted by the astonishing welcome of both of the mammal pokemon, by them both kissing each side of the Serperior's cheeks. As both pulled back, they smiled happily, seeing a heated blush of rose red tint slowly rise up.

Putting a hand upon his mouth in astonishment; the two slowly entered before saying a sweet, "Hey Jadey," Before sitting upon the couch. Only to slide onto the floor, both knowing that Jade was always more comfortable on the floor, he always said that the couch felt so odd whenever he was on it. The Serpent pokemon closed the door behind him before slithering into the kitchen to bring his two friends a snack. When he came back, he had brought over a few snacks; Oran cookies, Enigma Brownies, and Lopunny Family's Famous Cream-filled Shortcake. Slithering over towards them, he left the cold tiles of the kitchen to the warm snuggly carpet that was his living room. He placed the snacks in the middle of their little "circle". He hissed happily with his eyes shut happily, not once seeing Snow eyeing Lure, silently demanding he talk to Jade and to tell Jade how he felt. But the poor Lucario had choked on his own saliva and all that came out of his throat was a, "Gahn...~"

Jade looked at Lure oddly and giggled, not knowing he was a problem to Lure's not speaking properly, "Heh heh...you okay there Lure, wanna tell me something?...~" He said smiling at him brightly and obliviously.

Lure blushed a bit before replying softly at him, looking down, Lure played with his paws shyly, "U-Um...it's nothing Jade...~" His playful manner of the Lucario's paws, caught the attention to Jade, who was thankfully, paying more attention to Lure than Snow. Jade's tail coil flicked around toward Snow and Lure, sending a message saying, 'I've got my eyes on you two...' Squinting at the two hard, wondering what was going their minds. Jade felt his own thoughts race in his head, questioning silently as to wondering if they were planning something crazy. Well, in Snow's case it would be crazy, possibly daring and unheard of. The Serperior slowly swayed his large tail a bit, murring a bit to his two friends. "Won't you guys want something to eat?..."

Snow opened her mouth with a happy smile, to say something, "Well...I know what Lure wants~~" the sound of her devious voice made the poor Lucario shake slightly and blush dark red in his spot as she directed the hidden message towards him. Lure slowly gulped, his dark blush visible as he tried to take in deep calming breaths, which resulted in looking like he was hyperventilating.

Jade turned his head to Lure's direction in worry and slithered close to the freaked out Lucario who looked like he was in the midst of a severe panic attack. "Are you alright...Lure?"

Lure slowly nodded, wanting to inch away, "Y-yeah...p-perfectly fine Jade..."

The stare Jade gave him made him feel hot and uncomfortable, feeling as if he was being forced under the sun and examination. Or just plain exposed. As they both stared each other down, Lure's blush growing ever more even as Jade slowly nodded to look away, "Ah very well then Lure...um...Lure...actually...-" Being briefly interrupted by Snow.

"-Actually...Jade...you must know that, Lure here would like some of your-" Being interrupted by Lure pulling her down to the soft carpet and covering her mouth, whispering 'shut up' quietly for her perfect ears to catch, but not loud enough for Jade to hear.

Lure's blush had flew from his face, to his neck and tall turned, frozen in embarrassment as Jade stared at both Cubchoo and Lucario in curiosity and interest. His mouth pursed into a small way, making him seem thoughtful. The action didn't go unnoticed by the Lucario, who just unknowingly stared at his mouth, dirty thoughts slowly pushing into his mind. Hell, his staring didn't go unnoticed by the female Cubchoo who looked ready to bite his hands. But, instead, she decided to do something. Much worse, well, what would happened would be considered the worse thing ever in the Lucario's mind. She licked his palms slowly, dragging her tongue across slowly, making it extra drooly.

"OH ARCEUS, SNOW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Lure flailed and pulled his hands back, whimpering at his now drooly paws. He swore his eye twitched in irritation. He mentally cried, wondering why in the hell she would do that. Looking over, he froze. He momentarily forgot Jade for a second after seeing the devil's smile on her face was like a Darkrai's smirk, sinister yet almost sexual...as if she wanted to please him, in front of his lover. He nearly recoiled and whimpered loudly. He scooted away from her and hid behind the Serperior, his body trembling in fear. Not even caring that he was very close to his love interest. Saying in a deep, sexual tone, almost teasing him mentally.

"Ah, well...at least you're close to your lover, oops...~" Speaking out not afraid on Jade's response.

Lure blushed dark red and whined, mentally crying more. He felt like glaring at her and planning her ultimate demise if Jade flipped and didn't want to be his friend again. Arceus, Lure thought he would die of heartbreak if Jade flipped. He slowly turned to look at the Serperior who was blushing and shyly looking back, stun and confusion showed in his eyes. Then...when Lure braced for impact, Jade gave him a small lick of affection then a wide smile. A dark blush made it to the Lucario's face before he smiled happily and nuzzled him shyly, his dark blue tail wagging as he hugged him. Jade murred deeply at Lure's hug and shy nuzzle, then speaking into his left ear seductively and softly as a soft whisper, "Hmm...funny...thing is...I love you also...~" Jade brought that up by giving his lover's ear a kiss and a long, slow lick.

Lure deeply blushed at his affection in astonishment and slowly looked at his eyes as they both hugged tight, share their emotion then saying, "R-really...Jade...?~"

Jade stared at his bright red rubies with a smile, absently moving his small arms up and down Lure's chest and commented, "Hmm~ yes...and also...call me honey.~"

Lure blushed brightly and felt his mind spin, he felt many emotions run through his core. It made him blush brightly. He didn't expect for him to actually accept his feelings. But that alone made him ecstatic and happy, nearly bouncing with joy. The shy Lucario nodded to his lover, his cheeks burned brightly as he stuttered out softly of that. "O-okay, h-h-hon-honey..." Lure looked to the side shyly, not even knowing what else to say. His mind felt so scrambled and out of order, he couldn't form any more words, even if he tried to force any out. Before anything else could happen, a flash went off.

Both male pokemon turned their head, only to blush bright red at Snow, remembering that she was there at that moment. Because, there...right there in her paw, was a phone, that had taken a picture of a slightly intimate moment. Snow herself was giggling and blushing a bit at the sight, "Awww~~ memories~ I'm saving this right here on my phone~" in her mind, a dark grin formed as she thought to herself, '_maybe I'll post a large picture of this in Lure's room when he least expects it, or possibly put a few in Jade's stuff so he can find them~_'

As she saved it to her phone, the Serpent's large body appeared in front of her, staring down at the Cubchoo, his pale grey eyes stared down at her, seeming more intimidating. Snow nearly flinched under his gaze and hid her phone somewhere, her cheeks puffed out in a childish pout, "Yes Jade?"

"Delete...that picture...NOW!"

Pouting the Cubchoo stared boldly at the Serperior, "Why Jade? I'm not going to do anything wrong with it..."

"Well...how about this...you delete it...I become your servant for a day...?" Speaking in his soft tone to her, wanting her to fall into his trap.

Snow stared at Jade in thoughts, as Lure squeaked and stared at them in shock, wondering what the hell ran into Jade's mind to make the Serperior think like that. She tapped a claw to her mouth in thought as she made a small humming noise, her eyes stared at him, "Mmm...tough trade right there Jade...why should I do so? You seem like you're tricking me...after all, you are a Snake pokemon..."

"Ahhh...~ Why yes but I mean why should a loyal Serperior lie to a cute Cubchoo like you...after all...you two _did_ kiss.~" His voice's pitch changing a bit high toward the end, having a smirk on his lips.

Both pokemon stared wide eyed at the Serperior. How did he know about that!? Lure was having now, a mental break-down, freaking out to high heavens begging Arceus to save his life or something, that it was a misunderstanding that she only did it to thank him for helping her!

Snow on the other hand, hummed, her eyes, gazing into the Jade's deciding to play with fire, trying not to get burned, "We kissed...? Why Jade...I didn't know we kissed, did you kiss me in my sleep?" her eyes stayed on his, scanning to see if he would do anything.

Jade narrowed his eyes but smirked, a small bit of playfulness bubbled in him, his tail swished as he slowly slithered around the Cubchoo, "Why, not us Snow~ I mean you and Lure of course~ I don't think we have ever kissed voluntarily, well...except for that one time...but that was a dare and we both know it..." In his mind his thoughts broke into a break of a flashback to the halloween party last year, to their first 'kiss'.

Snow almost flinched, but Jade caught it, causing a smirk to leave his mouth. He leaned down and whispered lowly, so Lure wouldn't hear them, "So tell me Snow~~ Are you going to delete that picture~? Or do I have to do it myself~?"

Snow shivered and blushed lightly, Jade's voice. It sounded so dangerous, dark...alluring and seductive. It made her unconsciously give up her phone slowly to the Serpent pokemon. She silently mused to herself, that she did feel slightly envious of Lure. But she didn't really care...but she had to admit, Lure was one lucky guy to have Jade. She wondered if he was going to dominate, or would Jade. She blushed darkly at the thought, images flew through her head, the two laying upon a bed, either Jade or Lure on the bottom as they panted and murred at the sexual encounter. The bed squeaking at each hump either one gave to the others' pleasure, moans, along with the musky scent of the two, oh Arceus it made her wet! She blushed and shivered softly in Jade's hold. Her scent of arousal had started to sift in the air, making both male pokemon blush and stare at her in confusion and worry, wondering what the hell had gotten her so worked up.

Shyly, Lure slowly inched over and poked her cheek with a paw, mumbling softly, "Snow? Snoowwwwwww?"

If it hadn't been for Jade keeping her up right, Snow would have toppled over on the side with a blush. But she didn't, thankfully, but she did snap out of her small daydream with a bright red blush, "S-sixty-nine!"

Both males stared at her blankly, wondering if she had fried a few braincells, both replying differently.

"...Pardon...?"

"..What...?"

Both looked at each other in worry, wondering if Jade squeezed her too tight or at all. Before both could ask her if she was okay, Snow immediately got up with a blush, making Jade and Lure topple back and away from her in shock, "W-well! L-look at the time boys! I-i have to go!" getting up, Snow jumped over them both, making a run for the front door, only to trip over Lure's body, and maybe Jade's tail that was curled around her leg, and onto the floor in a face plant. Not being hurt she looked over the two of them, with a sigh then sitting up. She rubbed the back of her neck with a blush, not looking at both males staring at her in confusion. "W-what?"

Jade murred and gave her a cute smile, seeming oblivious to her little odd freak out, "I was going to ask if you two could spend the night~? I mean if you guys can..." He asked as a vine rubbed the back of his neck.

Lure blushed and immediately jumped on that offer, nodding and wagging his tail excitedly, his red eyes sparkling happily, "Are you kidding me!? Of course I am! You know I always do Jade~" a happy smile erupted on his face, it only wiped away and replaced with a new blush when Jade gave him a certain look.

"Hmm~~yes~ I know, but I think you should share my room with me this time so Snow could have the guest room~" they all knew it was a lie, but they didn't even correct it.

Nodding to Jade who slowly smiled at them, Lure absently got up, taking a few oran cookies before getting up with Snow. Jade smiled more before speaking, "Hey you two...I'll be upstairs just for a quick sec you guys make haste.~"

Both nodded and watched as Jade left quickly. Snow sighed out as she unzipped her jacket revealed her large chest as Jade rose to his room, making Lure blush as he got a glance of them. Looking at her then up at the stairs that Jade slithered up too, slowly murring, "Ummm...soo...you and...J-Jade kissed?..."

Snow nodded and put her jacket on the couch, "Yeah...Sheesh...how long was that..."she leaned against the footrest of the couch, her eyes in content, "Um...maybe a few years ago on Halloween..."Her head tilted to him, looking at his small blush. Curiously, she leaned forward, "You okay Lure...?" unknowingly she gave the Lucario a view of her cleavage. Blushing more, he looked away and nodded, his cheeks burned hotly. He was so uncomfortable whenever he saw women's...assets.

Soon Jade slithered down with couple of games, dropping them as he spotted Lure seeming so awkward and uncomfortable as Snow was looking confused on what was wrong. "Hmm...? I got some games you guys..."

Snow perked up immediately and scooted over, her eyes wide with happiness her bright blue hair shook a bit, "Ooh! What kind of games did you pick!?"

Lure perked up slightly and slowly scooted over, not close to Snow, but close enough to see what kind of games Jade picked in curiosity.

Jade then was scooting close to his lover while Snow was looking at the games, giving him a kiss slowly. Earning a dark red blush from the Jackal pokemon, who in turn, slowly kissed back, his paws shyly grabbed his lover's smooth body and pulled him close shyly. His mouth smiled a bit as they both kissed. Lure murred deeply in his throat as they kissed, feeling braver, he decided to pull the kiss up a notch, he pulled the Serperior close and onto his lap and deepened the kiss. His paws roamed the smooth body as he opened his mouth slightly more, the passionate kiss becoming a tongue play, with the two couples' love seemed to make the room slightly hotter as the passion from the kiss grew.

Before anything could get too heated, a soft quiet cough was heard, pulling both lovers back from each other with a blush and a pant, both stared at each other. Emotions clear for them both to see, and anyone else to see. They both wanted to pull close together and kiss each other again, but just as they got close to each other once more to connect their mouths, a soft cough interrupted again. This time they both pulled their gazes away from each other and stared at the noise. Who in fact happened to be Snow, staring at them with a dark blush on her face, both males blushed but they didn't pull back from each other. Snow blushed and coughed into her paw, her eyes averted from them, "Do you guys want me to leave or something...? I can go to the guest room so you guys can continue..."

Jade blushed and shook his head, his tail flicking from side to side. He stayed snug in Lure's lap, he had to admit, Lure's poofy black pants were so comfy. "N-no...s-sorry...I-I couldn't help myself...but..._**you**_ can join in if you want.~" His cheeks burned hotly as he leaned into Lure's body, careful of the spike, it successfully earned a blush from both pokemon. Lure didn't say anything, he just simply wrapped his arms around the smooth body of the Jalorda, he obviously didn't mind as he nuzzled Jade's neck and cheeks, his eyes looked at Snow's. Snow herself blushed deeply, her cheeks burned hotly as it showed under her fur. She tilted her head and shyly looked away from the heated looks from both males.

Blushing she ducked her head shyly and looked down, she felt shy and hesitant for once around them. She actually didn't expect for Jade to throw in that offer. Hell, she didn't think Lure would actually agree to it. Her cheeks burned hotter, she then slowly nodded her head in agreement. Earning a happy murr from both males. She shyly looked up and met the heated gazes from both Jade and Lure. Jade murred deeply and let his tail reach forward, gently tickling her chin, "Don't be shy Snow.~ Come on over here.~ We won't bite deary.~ Just come over.~ We won't bite...Well~ not much~ I bite a lot~ and I'm positive that Lure here...he'll bite you all over deary~"

Snow blushed dark red and whined softly, her cheeks burned hotter, but the Cubchoo got up obediently and slowly went over to them. But stopped as Jade's tail poked her belly. His eyes trained on hers, he hissed softly, giving the female a heated look, "Ssstrip Sssnow for me, you tooo Lurre~"

Lure pouted and blushed, but nodded,"Only if Snow does first... I'm not going to do it until she does it"

A small yip came upon the blushed Bear pokemon as she heard Lure's response, looking at him with a glare, the look itself screamed 'You...Damn...Jackal!' Then getting up in a small fluster of bright blushes, that grew upon her cheeks, almost melting into a puddle of goo from the two looks from both Serpent and Jackal, the pure and raw emotions were something to see, even as they stared heatedly, scanning her body to see her regions and beautiful voluptuous breasts that were held up and supported by a black lacy bra. As well as her wet undergarments which matched her bra, which was visible through her white tank top. Lure stood up next to Snow, as Jade laid there looking at both of them with a deep blush. They both shyly fiddled with their clothing, both shy and anxious. Lure decided to strip first, he started to take off his bright blue shirt that showed his chest spike and arms, which were a bit of a build for the Lucario who didn't do much exercise, but even for not much exercise it gave him a good body.

Snow came up with a bit of a tease, wanting to mess with both males as she moved forth slowly, she slowly, yet so sexually and sensual that made both males want to jump her during those moments,but restrained themselves with possibly the will of Arceus. She started to move her exposed hips from side to side as if she were in a beautiful dance and music,only she could've heard herself. As she lifted her white tank top up as she quickly turned away from the two, covering them up with her arms and throwing the tank top at Jade's head, he caught it but shivered at the slight strip tease saying, "Sergn...~"

Lure then quickly took off his poofy black pants along with his blue boxers and jumped upon Jade's lap, well body, and rubbed his soft rear and tail along with his lover's scaley body making Jade moan a bit in want, lust and love. His taunting Snow had turned the female on as she watched from over her shoulder as both her lovers rub against each other shamelessly, teasing her to join in. As they did so, Snow had bitten her lower lip with a blush as she started to slip off her shorts, but not wanting to ruin all the fun, she left her black lacy panties and bra on, for both males to take them off. Snow then turned to view showing off her enormous breasts that jiggled from her movement, with a grin she went over and hopped onto Jade, her breasts bounced up and down as she slammed down onto him, as she landed onto him, she had jumped onto the spot where his slit that was covered by scales. Her slam made his slit visible, making him moan loudly as he slid his smooth body across their areas, namely hers as he felt her soaking wet panties on him, making both of them moan a bit in pleasure.

"Hss...~ Arceussss...y-you two are sure heavy...~ My we maybe be a bit gentle next time also...nice panties, Snow sadly..." His tail coil had her light black laced panties at the end of it, his tail teasing her as it teasingly flicked itself against her moist panties. "You may wanna strip as your told.~ I might punish you next time deary~~" Hissing at them a bit, he then launched them both onto the couch with the smallest hint of a smirk, sighing out loudly to himself he hissed softly, his gaze focused on his lovers' bodies, "Such a lovely scent from you Snow, I also suggest that you may wanna finger yourself next time you're aroused like that in front of us, me and Lure wouldn't mind seeing that kind of action.~ We support it deary~" He smirked slithering over to them, seeing them walk on their hindpaws, "Also...if you guys are going to be stripped and tease, walk like your feral selves...Lure, act like a Jackal pokemon, all you need is to be is on all fours. And you Snow...well...pretty much, all you have to do is walk on all fours as well, but since you two are so comfortable with walking on your hindpaws...I guess you can walk like that, just make sure to growl...~"

Snow blushed brightly at Jade's remark then lowly growled at him as well as Lure at her. They growled softly to each other a blush grew on their faces. Lure tilted his head and growled, making barking noises as his eyes went to hers to motioning over to Jade in a silent motion. Mischievousness sparked through Snow's eyes as she growled lowly in a confirming sort of way. Both gazed at each other for a few seconds growling before they looked at their newly 'dubbed' prey, Jade. Before the Serperior could react, both 'feral' pokemon pounced. Jumping onto the Snake pokemon like nothing. Their bodies purposely rubbed against his body as they pressed against him. Starting to gently rake their claws against his scaly body. Both Lure and Snow soon decided to have a taste of him. Before Jade knew it, bites and licks startled his mind to blank out in pleasure. Looking down with a dark blush, his grey eyes widened in shock and stared down to the hungry eyes of Lure and Snow. His cheeks burned hotly against his cold scaly skin, he seemed to blank out for a moment. But before anything else, Jade shot up and wrapped his tail around his lovers, making sure it was coiled perfectly around them so it wouldn't loosen up as he moved. Smirking at their shocked faces, he hissed softly with a wink, "Don't worry, I'm taking uss somewhere more pleassuurreeable~~~"

Jade turned his head and didn't even need to know that Lure and Snow were blushing, he could taste their arousal in the air. Smirking and hissing softly, he slithered up the stairs immediately, taking his 'victims' up along with him to his room. As he reached his room, he opened it with a vine, not bothering to use his small arms at the moment, he was too impatient at the moment. He wanted these two that were in his hold to be his, he wanted to have them moan in pleasure and beg for it. His tail slowly tossed his 'prey' upon his large bed making them both squeak and blush as they bounced onto it. Jade smirked as his grey eyes gazed at the two as they bounced before slithering over towards his lovely Lucario first, he started hissing at him with lust and want in his eyes, smirking at the blush the grew as his tongue as it flicked at his face. He hissed softly, "Ssssooo deliciousss~"

Jade swiveled his head to look at Snow, murring lowly in his throat, he leaned close to her and licked her neck softly, "Sssshhh~ Don't worry Snow~ I didn't forget about you dear~ My sweet large bear~" He licked and kissed her neck softly, gaining soft whines and mewls of pleasure. She whimpered and blushed, looking up above Jade curious on what Lure was going to do since Jade was starting to mess with her, only to blush bright red as she saw some of Jade's vines tend to the Lucario. Two vines had held up Lure's arms up above his head while one was pushing itself in and out of his mouth in a light thrusting motion causing the male Lucario to slide his eyes shut with a blush and moan, letting the vine thrust into his mouth. She blushed and saw another vine go up and join the first vine, making the Lucario pant and moan in pleasure before he seemed to jerk up in pleasure. The Cubchoo looked to see what had made the Lucario react in such a way only to nearly gasp out loud. There, at his waist line, was three vines, pumping and squeezing Lure's erection in a fast yet caressing manner. The Lucario moaned and cried out in pleasure, precum dribbling down his member and shaft, starting to drip onto Jade's vines. Snow watched in awe as another vine went up behind Lure and started to prod against his tail hole. This made Lure gasp and open his mouth wider, giving one more vine a change to dart into his mouth, joining the other two in a thrusting motion, all three vines combined together and made a large vine making the Lucario and Cubchoo blush dark red. The vine that was prodding Lure's tail hole, started to push in slowly before thrusting in a light manner. Lure gave a muffled cry of pleasure as in almost saying 'fauhh...', bucking up, whimpering and whined loudly at that, the whine seemed to build up more in his throat for more. And Jade's vines did not disappoint Lure, another vine had joined in the one prodding Lure's tail hole as there were two new vine's helping the one's pumping and squeezing his erection. One rolled under his erection and started to lightly squeeze and fondle the Lucario's furry scrotum.

As Snow watched Lure be drowned in pure pleasure, Jade's head popped up in front of her face. His grey eyes gazed at her and smirked. He turned and whispered lowly in her ear, "Look at him~ Doesn't he look like he's in heaven~? Don't you want that to happen too Snow~? Do you want that dear~?" As he whispered lowly in her ear Lure had been shivering in complete pleasure his cute pants only made Jade continue a bit faster making Lure cry out in pleasure and stick out his tongue moaning, 'Fauhhh...Fuahn...Fuhnn...', she was whimpering as she watched Lure pant and moan, she started to whimper in want and need. She felt a heat grow down below her waist. Snow nodded with a blush and whined softly, it caused Jade to smirk and leaned close to her.

"What was that Snow~? What do you want~?"

"I-i a-ah~ w-want you t-to do w-what y-you're doing to Lure~!"

Jade hissed softly in pleasure, an excited gleam shone into his eyes as he heard her beg,"Sssuuurreee~"

Before Snow could react, he summoned a few vines and sent them towards the female Cubchoo. The vines wrapped around her arms, tugging them up and two went to her large soft juicy breasts. Both vines that went to her breasts, started to squeeze and fondled them, the tips of the vines flicked at her nipples, making them tingle and send small bits of pleasure into her. Jade smirked and leaned forward, his long tongue flicking over her soft nubs making Snow moan and whine in pleasure. Deciding to add more pleasure, he summoned a few more vines and they surrounded her. Two vines went to her mouth, just like Lure and started to lightly thrust into her mouth making her moan.

The Serperior had been a bit fatigued by the amount of vines he had summoned from his collar (Coat) his vines didn't thrust as fast as they did before, Lure noticing the difference but Snow had not. Lure then pulled out Jade's vines out of his mouth with a small struggle, it took his willpower not to moan and whimper at the loss of the coils. A bit of drool parted from his mouth and the vines that left his mouth before he tugged the vines from his tail hole, water came from his tailhole as well as if the vines started to spill some of their juices into him. A bit of cum from his large knotted member dribbled down to his scrotum, dripping onto the mattress as Lure slowly crawling towards Jade and tapped the back of his neck, before he leaned forward and whispered lowly into his ear..

"W-wanna r-res...nhhg rest sweetie?...We can continue just without the vines...~" He whispered at his soon to be mate's ear, slowly placing a paw upon his head gently and sent a small bit of calming energy to Jade to calm him down a bit. Both Lure and Snow watched as Jade's vines pulled back slowly and began to retract back into his coat. Panting a bit Jade slowly fell upon his bed, face first into Snow's soft bouncy breasts, nearly smothering himself in them..

His scare came when he heard a small moan coming from besides him, the sight of Snow slowly humping Jade's tail coil. He blushed and shivered, his blushed grew as he felt Lure slowly start to rub his erection against the Snake pokemon's body.

He reacted with a slight hiss in his throat out of both shock and amazement, as he fell out of his bed as swiftly slithered down stairs. Only to be greeted by the twin lover's affection of a tackle glomp and tossing him to the couch, getting the response, "You're next Jade!~" Both Jackal and Bear pokemon stared down at him, the both of them saying it in a seductive tone getting of shiver of response. Jade watched as Snow hopped upon his upper body and Lure slowly tapped his erected member against the Serpent's tail hole, his slit's lips slowly throbbed in need. Lure smirked and looked down at him, he rubbed against his slit, whispering seductively, "What is this Jade~?~"

Jade moaned and whined, "A-ahn...~~I-it's m-my tail hole L-lure~"

"Mmm~ I think I want to try it out~ Can I do that Jade?~"

Jade simply murred at Lure and nodded softly at him, blushed up as he saw Snow bouncing up and down with a moan, winking at him seductively as she rubbed against him. Making a growling sound from the back of her throat, it sounding like an electric buzz. It made him moan in pleasure as they both roamed their paws against their lover's body. His moans started to get more vocal as Lure started to push his large throbbing erection into Jade's tail hole, earning a moan from both male pokemon. His moans grew as he felt Snow grab his throbbing hemi-penis' and rub them, breathing softly onto them, her cool tongue slowly dragged against both of the tips, she murred deeply, staring at Jade's face, who blushed dark red as he watched her tongue taste in the precum dripping out of his hemi-penis'. Snow smirked up to Jade, her eyes gleaming with mischievousness as she licked, she got up and pressed her front up to Jade; the Serperior who was moaning and crying out in pleasure, his body trembling in pleasure as he felt Lure thrust into his tail hole roughly. Snow murred and got onto the Snake pokemon's body, she looked down and positioned herself above both hemi-penis' before she lowered herself onto them, moaning as they both went into different spots perfectly. One had went into her soaking wet lips, while the other went into her tail hole, both moaned at the feeling. Jade more so than Snow, he felt Lure's thrusts seem to go deeper into him, crying out he gasped as he felt Snow start to bounce up and down onto his hemi-penis' starting to ride him, her breasts bouncing up and down in front of his face. Jade moaned at the sight, his hemi-penis' growing harder at the sight, making the Bear pokemon ride him a bit faster, moaning loudly. Before he could move forward and take on into his mouth, Lure pulled Jade's head back a bit, dark red eyes met grey eyes with a seductive smirk as he thrusted into him.

Lure leaned forward with Snow and both pokemon kissed him heatedly, all three of their mouths fought for dominance. Tongues clashed, their juices mixed, heat and lust, love and want flowed through them all as they all shared a kiss as they all became one somehow. Moans of love and heat filled the room, pants and the scent of Lure's, Snow's and Jade's juices filled it with a heated musky scent of mating as they slowly fell upon the carpet panting and held each other in their arms, well, Lure and Snow held Jade in the middle, who basked in their love, juices and sweat. Lure and Snow had cuddled their lover like a sandwich...a heated...up...toasted up...sandwich. As they cuddled and caressed each other, Snow heard her cell phone ring as well as Lure's cell phone. Both pokemon groaned and laid their heads on Jade's head, their cheeks pressed against his flushed heated cheeks. Grumbling with a pout, Snow got up saying she would answer hers. Slowly removing herself from Jade, which made her moan slightly as both hemi-penis' left her, blushing she went to where her phone was and flipped it open, answering it.

"Hello...?"

"Yeah...okay, well I'm over in a friend's house. Mind if I stay over?..."

"...yeah...I promise to call when I'm coming home tomorrow..."

"...No...I don't need a spare change of clothes, I have a spare change of clothes here..."

"...Mhm...okay...w-well...hmm.." She turned over to the two lovers caressing each other.

"You guys want anything?..."

Jade looked up from Lure with a light blush, "Um...well...we have food here...so we're good on that..."

Both Jade and Snow turned to look at Lure, who in turn looked sheepish and blushed slightly, "Eh...I got everything right here..."

Snow sighed, "...Yeah we're good Dad..."

"No, I won't forget to call you back before I go to sleep..." she rolled her eyes and groaned at him.

"..Yeah! Well I do have a condom!" She slapped her phone down and ended the call.

Lure and Jade sat up, looking at themselves before looking at their lover with worry. Jade slowly slithered over and curled around her, in a comforting loving hug, his nose pressed against her cheek, "Are you okay Snow...?"

Lure got up with a frown and went over, sensing the irritation she had from the phone call and went over, hugging her as well, his nose gently pressed against the other cheek, whispering softly, "What did he say...?"

She sighed a softly, she leaned into them and groaned softly, "He just said that I should be hanging around Lure, he said that he _might_...fuck me...so I just told him that I have one in case just not...two...for Jade..."

Chuckling Lure smiled and kissed the side of her mouth, smiling a bit more as Jade did so too. "Well...his timing's a bit late if I have a say in this, love." His very own phone continued to ring, waddling a bit still in pleasurable pain of Jade's earlier vines'. Groaning softly at who it was he rolled his eyes and answered, "Hello mom, sorry I didn't answer immediately"

"Well...I'm at a friend's house..."

"Well of course it's Jade"

Sighing softly, he seemed to nod to the phone, "Of course..."

"Yes I know, I promise to call when I sleep..."

"No I don't need a spare change of clothes, you know I keep some here"

Nodding a bit, he smiled slightly, "I know...I love you too mom...and no I don't have comdoms bye." Quickly tapping the 'End call' button on his phone.

He rolled his eyes and blushed it a bit, turning to see the amused looks of his lovers, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "E-eh...j-just mom being mom...s-she said 'hi Jade' and 'don't be to rough if we were to have sex...' "

Snow snickered and grinned, "Your mom loves your sex life doesn't she..?"

Lure blushed darker and nodded, "Y-yeah...s-she'll give me a few condoms daily saying have fun with Jade...o-or Snow..." he blushed, both Snow and Jade grinned and blushed a bit. Sadly this good natured moment didn't stay too long.

Suddenly Jade's own cell phone rang. he swiftly answered it.

"Y'ello...oh..hey mom.."

"Um...you know...just uh...masturbating...~"

He seemed almost too hearty to say it. Both Lure and Snow covered their laughs with their paws, their amused radiated off of them as he said that. But they were curious on what he was saying to his mother.

"U-uh...L-l...w-what...I...ok-okay...then...your Lube supply...uh...o-okay..mom..." He cringed a bit in fear of knowing what she does with a lube supply, he almost slapped his face a bit but he refrained from doing so, knowing that he would just seem a bit stupid in the call if his adoptive mother heard, then he'd have to explain why he made the sound. Just to much to detail for him to go into, and thankfully he wouldn't have to.

"Okay...t-thanks...I-I don't need to know all this...umm hmm?...Until next Friday! Hmm w-well...you guys have fun...um..." He looked over toward the counter seeing a phone number.

"Ah...okay then...to check up alright...hmmm okay um thanks...~ Bye...I love you too...~" He blushed deeply hearing what she said next.

"U-Um..." A few moans were heard off of his phone's receiver as he hung up quickly.

Both Lure and Snow blushed a bit, not sure what to say about what they heard. But ever curious, Lure spoke up, "U-um...w-what was that about Love..?"

"Pff...just Lana playing a joke on me...my mom would never say something as crude to me..."

Snow tilted her head with a frown, not really liking Lana and spoke with a huff, "Then what did _dear __**sweet**_Lana say?" The malice could be heard in her words, obviously the hatred towards Lana was noticed by both males. Which, the malice alone that came from the Bear pokemon wanted to make them inch away slowly and try not to infuriate the Cubchoo. Knowing she could be a ticking time bomb if she was actually provoked in a certain way. Jade decided to go in and...really...well...he just decided to deal with "Defusing the bomb" he slowly calmed her down by scratching behind her neck and ear. She began to murr in content and he told her softly,

"Well...she told me where her_ lube_ supply was and also she moaned at me."

Lure nearly flinched as her anger immediately spiked up, so before the Bear pokemon snapped and screamed, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his nose against her cheek, nuzzling it with a soft murr, his soothing growls that left his chest, gave out a calming effect for both pokemon in front of him. Kissing her cheek softly, he whispered soft loving words in her ear, effectively calming her more.

"Hmmnnn...who's a sexy Cubchoo?..~ You are my Love...~"

Snow sighed softly and leaned into them. Comforted and relaxed by their loving tendancies to calm her down. Jade and Lure smiled softly, they knew she calmed and relaxed. With her anger subsided, Lure looked up,a silent message being sent to Jade,the questioning look said it all for Jade.

"They're going to be staying at a hotel for a whole week until next Friday, leaving the house all to myself..."

Lure blinked slowly.

Snow blinked a few times.

Jade blinked a bit with his gray eyes.

Both stared at Jade and he stared back. Soon, like magic...a large grin pulled up for both pokemon. An evil gleam sparkled in their eyes, it made the Serpent pokemon slightly wary and nervous, so doing the right thing in his mind, he backed away slowly. But before he could get far, Lure and Snow moved forth, large grins that showed their sharp predator like teeth. Flinching,the Serperior turned and started to slither to the kitchen as fast as he could. Only to be blocked by Lure, who stood in front of the kitchen door with a smirk, his teeth and eyes seemed to gleam in a hungry way, it made Jade want to blush and shiver. The look burned him to his very core, that Lucario, his gaze, it burned him and made him feel very heated inside. Lure smirked and leaned down, whispering huskily, "Where do you think you're going Love~? Hmmm~?"

Jade's cheeks burned hotly as he squeaked out, "A-ah, t-the kitchen dea.r~J-just hungry..."

Snow smirked and murred, coming up from behind she gently nibbled his ear, speaking heatedly to Lure she made sure to purposely blow some light cold air into his ear, "Did you hear that Lure~? He's hungry.~ And he didn't ask us if we were too~" She smirked as she felt Jade shiver and blush from them. She dragged her paws up and down his scaley body, "Why Lure...are you hungry~?"

Lure smirked and gently grabbed Jade's chin, pulling his head to gaze down at him, "Why yes Love~ I'm _very, __**very,**_ hungry~" Lure leaned down and nibbled Jade's neck, earning a soft low moan from the Serperior, he glanced at Snow with a smirk, who in turn, smirked back to him,"Why are you hungry too Love~?"

"Yes~ _**Very hungry**_~~~"

Jade blushed as the two 'hungry' pokemon, teased his body. Snow murred and licked the side of his ear to his cheek and the side of his neck,"What are you hungry for Lure~?"

Lure smirked and moved up Jade's neck as Snow moved down, giving Jade loving affectionate bites from here to there, "Mmhh~ I would like anything with this hunky Serperior on top, naked...~"

Jade moaned and blushed, his body shook with shivers pleasure, "N-nnhh~"

Lure smirked and bit down on one point of Jade's neck, sucking softly to make a mark to show he was there. He sucked softly, earning such soft sweet moans from the Serperior. Lure pulled back a hicky had appeared upon the Serpent's neck, his soft scales caused the Jalorda to shiver. He shook them off and swiftly slithered inside of the kitchen, panting a bit, "Sah...sah...sssa...t-these...two a-are going to be the death of me...m-more of a pleasurable way...mmnn...Sn-Snow's Large breasts and Lure's sexy body...and his voice...ohh...Arceus...~"

Smirking, both said pokemon walked into the kitchen calmly, Lure looked over to Snow and murred lowly in his throat, "Now Love, what about you~? What are you hungry for~?"

Snow smirked and went over, pushing Jade onto the table he had used for support to keep him from falling, "Why~Don't you know Lure~?" Her paws roamed his body as she leaned close to Jade's body, " I want a nice fruit cocktail with a Jade on top~ Isn't that a lovely dessert to have~?"

Lure smirked and murred, grabbing some kitchen items, "Mhmm~ I can just see it...Jade covered with whipped cream and some cherries~"

Jade shivered and hissed softly, his grey eyes widen and his cheeks heated up more, "W-what a-are yo-you two doing?"

Lure chuckled and smirked, coming back with the select items he and Snow wanted on top of Jade. As he placed them down onto the table top, Jade got a good view of what they wanted on top of him. There were cherries, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and some oran berries to help add to the cherries. Smirking, Lure gave Snow an extra can of whipped cream and smirked, both pokemon gave him a lustful look, both licking their lips ready to make a delicious, delectable dessert. Their grins widened as Jade seemed to blush and try to make himself hide into the table. Lure chuckled and started to put whipped cream all over Jade's body, the sound of the whipped cream leaving the can with a foamy sound that echoed into the room. Snow covered both of Jade's renewed erected hemi-penis' showed. Once Jade's body was covered with sweet whipped cream, both Jackal and Bear pokemon grabbed the jar of cherries, placing a cherry somewhere random, or on top of a visible hemi-penis. Smirking Lure drank the cherry juice before going up to Jade who was blushing. Lure pulled up Jade gently and pressed his mouth against Jade's mouth in a kiss. The cherry and whipped cream covered Serperior gave out a muffled moan. In the kiss, Lure smirked and pushed his tongue out of his mouth and pushed into Jade's mouth and let the cherry juice go into Jade's mouth, who in turned squeaked and started to swallow the cherry juice and Lure's saliva that was mixed with it. But even with the cherry juice gone, Lure still had Jade in a passionate kiss, murring deeply into his chest, Lure's tongue fought with Jade's tongue for dominance. Soft moans were heard from the both of them. Before Jade was really into it, Lure pulled back with a low murr and a teasing wink, "Sorry Jade~I can't have too much of you just yet, alright~? "

Smirking Lure looked over to Snow who was putting Oran berries on Jade's body, "Sorry Love~ Couldn't help myself, I had to have a good taste of a Jade sundae first~"

Snow huffed and rolled her eyes, her cheeks puffed out in a childish pout, "S-so...? I got a free show...granted it wasn't much~" she smiled and winked to both males; who, they in turn, pouted at the Cubchoo, "I was hoping for a bit more heat and want Lure!~"

Lure chuckled and smiled, "Sorry Love, if I did that, then there wouldn't be much of a Jade sundae left for you~"

"Touche'~"

Chuckling Lure left the kitchen as Snow put the last Oran berry on Jade. She stepped back and murred, smiling and admiring the beautiful delectable dessert in front of her. Both Snow and Jade waited for Lure to come back, within a few seconds Lure came back with a digital camera and smiled, a light blush dusted his cheeks. Jade just looked at both of them, a bit embarrassed as he covered his face with his small leaf hands. Both pokemon looked at him curiously, a blush covered their faces. Lure seemed sheepish but smiled impishly, "Oh~ what~? I want to take a picture of our sundae before we _eat_ him~"

Lure smirked and murred, "Now don't be all shy Love~because we want some cute and _delicious_pictures of you~"

* * *

Jade Serperior: Thank you all very much for reading this, a fellow friend helped me out on this.  
If you guys or gals would like to read more leave a review of how it was. Thank you again, and please, tell your friends about this and help give more reviews for this story and my soon to be other stories that will come out for your viewing eyes.~ x3

Youkai Ninja of the Night: Yeahhhhhhh...what Jade said o3o I say please review...and I pray I don't space out on other stories I write on...3 so yeah...*turns and disappears* all you Jade.~~~ D

Jade: Uhh...Thanks...also you might wanna check her stories out as well-

Youkai: NO! *flails and throws jizz muffins at Jade* 3 I dunno if they watch Hetalia...those two stories are Hetalia...so yeah ;w;

Jade: So...yeah...she has an upcoming story and we're working hard on it.~ : 33 Soo taa taa!~

Youkai: *whispers loudly* psssttt! give them jizz muffins!

Jade: *Gives everybody Jizz muffins* Happy?...~

Youkai: *nods* yes~very happy~ ^.^

Jade: *Sighs out* Okay...then..~


End file.
